


My stupid little brothers

by Jaeyong



Series: 2 little brothers and one older sister [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother-Sister Relationships, Family, Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Lives, No Avengers Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeyong/pseuds/Jaeyong
Summary: This is my version of fix it of what happened in Infinity War. Thor and Loki had evacuated the ship and the only one remained are them and Thanos when help come from an unexpected person.
Relationships: Hela & Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: 2 little brothers and one older sister [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821508
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	My stupid little brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I only saw Infinity War once at Tv in December 2019. So I apologise if the words would be different.
> 
> Also I apologise if there would be grammar problems. English is not my first language.

Loki and Thor had managed to evacuated the whole ship,Valkyrie leading them with the escape pods. Hopefully they would manage to arrive on Earth before they would be destroyed by Thanos. The one that were hard to convince to leave beside Valkyre were Bruce and Hemidal. In the end Loki had knocked the two men out with his magic and threw them in an escape pod...Soon after Thanos made his ugly appearance. Thor and Loki had tried to fight him but in the end the Mad Titan was unstoppable.

"Now little Prince. I think that you have something that belongs to me",Thanos said with a smirk holding Thor by his neck. "Give me the Tesseract."

Thor laughed as much as he could with the hand wrapped around his neck. "We don't have the Tesseract. Its was destroyed on Asgard."

"Actually",Loki said without looking at his older brother. Thor eyes widened immediately as he figured it out. Its was pretty fast,Loki was impressed. Maybe his brother isn't exactly an stupid oaf."You are the worst" .Loki had to stop himself from wincing when he heard that. Even though he would have wanted to explain to Thor why he took the cube,he doubt that he would belive him.

Thanos smiled widely and he stretched his free arm. "Give it to me boy. Or else your brother is going to die"

"Do it. Kill him. Its not like I care."Loki said and he regretted it immediately as he could see The titan hurting his older brother. The smile from his face was dying little by little and he looked away. Fine. Stop it. I ill give it to you. Just stop." Loki took the cube from his dimensional pocket and he handed it to Thanos. "The sun would shine on us again brother",he said as he looked at his older brother.The titan threw Thor away and he caged him wit some metal debriss from the ship but he didn't touched Loki.

Thanos destroyed the cube leaving behind only the infinity stone that he attached it to his Gauntlett. "Mighty Thanos. The other gem are on Midgard",Loki started to speak and the titan turned to the younger God once more. I Loki Laufeyson offer my service as your guide once you would get there and I will help you gain the other stone",he said missing the angry look on Thor face. Thanos smiled and Loki walked towards him with his arms behind. A knife appeared in his hand and once he was close to him he swinged the knife aiming to his neck. But before he could do that the knife was knocked from his hand and Thanos grabbed him by his neck tightly.Loki was not stupid. He knew that this was the end for him. This time for real. So before he could die he whispered the last words to the monster that was holding. "You would never be a God".  
..........  
  
Thor was angry at Loki. He though that he knew his brother and that they would finally be the brothers that once were when they were little and before his butchered coronation,before he was banished.But then not only finds out that his brother had kept the tesseract that should have remained on Asgard and destroyed once with it. But he also saw that his little brother offered the Mad Titan to help him gain the other stones wreaking havoc on Midgard where billions of innocent people lives. The he saw it. The knife from Loki hand and he knew what his little brother was trying to do. And somehow he find it more terrifying then reassuring.  
  
And he was right to feel like that. His eyes widened when he saw the brute grabbing Loki by his neck and laughed. Thor was struggling against his "cage" and he gasped when he heard a crack. "Nooooooooo"Thor shouted as he saw his little brother. His baby brother that he was supposed to protect,dead on the floor.  
  
"This is not a trick. Its not. Its real"Thor whispered to himself as tears falled from his eyes.   
  
Then immediately as Thanos was about to go and kill the King as well a booming noise was heard followed by a growl. "My. My. What dissater . I can almost say that I'm impressed. Almost",a new voice was heard very familiar to Thor.  
  
"No. It can't be. You are death. You died together with our world."  
  
"Aww. I'm glad to see you as well,little brother"Hela said with a smirk. "You should know by now. "I'm the Goddess of Death. I can't be killed"  
  
Thanos looked surprisingly as he heard that and he approached the woman that was accompanied by a giant wolf. "Lady Death ",he said bowing with a smirk. "You don't know how happy I am to be in your presence. If you would join your force wit me I will gift you all the death that you want"he said as he stretched one arm to her.  
  
Hela laughed and he slapped the arm away. "Gladly. But"  
  
"But?"  
  
"But I will refuse. You killed one of my little brothers. Only I can do that"she said as she kicked the titan sending him in a wall. (AN://i'M NOT VERY GOOD AT WRITING FIGHTING SCENES . I TRIED IN OTHER WORKS FROM OTHER FANDOMS AND I DONT WANT TO BUTCHER THIS WORK AS WELL.)_ "Fenrir"she said and the wolf nodded understanding what he needs to do.  
  
The gigantic wolf walked to the two brothers. He stopped in front of Thor and the king shrinked as much as he could from the beast. He expected for him to kill him and eat him. But no. Fenrir used his head and paw to push the metal away from the blond God. "Thank you"he said quietly and the wolf dragged Loki closer to Thor before he curled around the two brothers trapping them in darkness and blocking Thor the sight of Thanos and Hela.  
  
Even its was dark because of the wolf fur Thor could still see the still and pale from of his brother. He ignored the fighting noise that he could hear and focused completely on his brother. His dead little brother. Thor sobbed as he craddled his baby brother dead body. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have protect you. ",he said through his sobs as he buried his face in Loki hair and cried.  
  
Soon enough the noise stopped and the wolf moved away from the two brothers. Thor lifted his head to see Hela with two swords. On the floor was Thanos dead. His head was on the other side of the room and blood was on the floor and on the walls. And not only there. But on Hela clothes and grinning face as well. With a wave of her hand the blood disappeared from her as well as her swords too. After that she walked to Thor and Loki and she kneeled bin front of her brothers.  
  
"Why?"Thor said his voice rough because of crying."Why did you saved me"  
  
"Because if someone is to kill you two,then its me", she said and she laughed when she saw Thor tensing,preparing from an attack from her. "But now its not the time",she said and she looked at Loki. Strangely she could feel sad as she looked at her youngest brother. As well as unfamiliar pain too. Something that a few months ago would not have felt if she would have killed them. She sighed and she moved to grab Loki from Thor arms and immediately Thor grabbed her wrist tightly making Fenrir growl. "Its alright ",she told her beloved wolf before she looked at her little brother again. "You act like I can do him more harm. He's dead"she said not missing Thor flinch. "But I can help"  
  
"What"Thor asked and he freed his sister arm. "How can you do that"  
  
"Goddess of Death. Remember?" Thor nodded and he let Hela take Loki from his arms and she gathered him in her own. She moved one hand and pressed it against his chest. She moved her hand slowly against his chest and Thor could see her magic pouring from her hand in his brother. Hela looked at Loki as she was working her magic on him. Soon enough Loki gasped and he started to cough. Hela helped him in sitting position and Thor rubbed his back. "Easy brother. Its alright. Take it easy"he said soothingly. Hela could feel the younger God shaking behind her fingers as she was holding upright. She looked at Thor and she nodded.  
  
Thor grabbed his brother from his sister and hold him to his chest as he strocked his hair. "Its OK little brother. You are safe. Its OK"he said softly. Loki looked at Thor for a second before he passed out. "Brother"Thor said shocked as he started to shake Loki but was stopped by Hela. "He's aright. He's just exhausted. Coming back to life does that you. He would be alright. But we should leave."  
  
"Where. The ship is destroyed."  
  
"We go with mine of course. And before you can ask,I have my ways. Can you walk?"  
  
"Yes."Thor said as he stood up with Loki in his arms and he stumbled in the wolf."Maybe I should cary him"Hela said as she took Loki in her own arms without problems. Fenrir grabbed the gauntlet and together they left the ship avoiding to be spotted by the others ship close by and walked in Hela one that was connected to their own. Once inside she laid Loki on a makeshift bed and she walked in the cockpit where she saw Thor there and she wondered how he got there so fast. "You should go to sleep as well,little brother. I can take care of things here"  
  
Surprisingly Thor didn't protested. He stood up and he walked towards the door. Before he left he turned towards Hela and he said "Thank you. Sister". After that he left the cockpit. Hela looked at the wolf that curled behind her and she sat down on the pilot chair. She started her ship and flew away from the destroyed Ark. She flew slowly and stealthy to avoid the enemy ships to spot her. After an hour she had managed to put distance between her and the others enough to trust the autopilot. She stood up and streached. Hela made sure to leave the room without waking her slumbering friend and walked in the room where she knew that her brothers are sleeping .  
  
When she got there she find herself smiling as she drank in the sight before her. Somehow Thor had managed to snuggle in the same bed as Loki and was holding their youngest brother in his arms. She could see that both brothers were sleeping peacefully. She grabbed a blanket and threw it over her little brothers. She moved one hand and brushed her fingers thorugh Loki hair and Thor hair and said. "Sleep well. My stupid little brothers."After that she let them be and walked out from the room....


End file.
